falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vimton Prepcity
Vimton was a prewar city located in Montana and was a mega project done by Ant-Tek to make a futuristic city with all the luxury necessities for the paying citizen. It also was to be a massive experiment conducted by Ant-Tek, which was to be pumping out Psychotic Drugs and having Robots usually malfunction to drive the people there crazy. Vimton was mentioned by actor Dean Domino as a place he would perform at, being that there would be a massive theater known as "De Loreaux Cavi'a". Construction Ant-Tek CEO John Vizcaino had an idea of a futuristic city in his mind to house the special people of the United States of America. It was January Fifteenth, 2076 and the idea just came to his mind. He called in a meeting later that day to start a project to make that city. He contacted his top scientists, architects, engineers, and doctors to start the project on this city. Construction of Vimton began on March Seventeenth, 2076. The first district to be in that city was a High Density Residental Area known as "Bacho Le Lunear" which would contain fancy highrises, penthouses, and luxurious skyscrapers. Ant-Tek also traveled to Boston to speak with the supercomputer P.A.M to calculate how long it will be to build Vimton fully including their brand new Builderbots and the RobCo Protectrons. P.A.M said "The time it will take to build Vimton fully will take about three years, four months, six days, 5 hours, 27 minutes, 43 seconds, 21 milliseconds, and 99 nanoseconds. Construction in that area was completed first, due to Ant-Tek just focusing on one project at a time. There were 124 buildings in all just in that district, able to hold 1,240 people, with ten people per building due to these skyscrapers being the most luxurious in existance, as said earlier, pre-war actor Dean Domino wanted to move here to Vimton once the project was completed. The Second district was "Coulva de Laxo" which was a Leisure area which where "De Loreaux Cavi'a" would be housed at. It was completed in October 21st, two days before the bombs dropped. The Third District, "Camva le Galoa'ia" was going to be a secret military and tech complex. It was completed in less then one day, due to ant-tek using about 23 million robots to complete the project as soon as they could. There was going to be a fourth district known as "Jo'avl le Babo'v'ae" but it was never completed due to the construction started on October 23rd, 2077, the same time as the bombs dropped. ' Robotics' Protectrons are scattered everywhere across Vimton, mostly Construction Worker Protectrons. Locals have spotted BuilderBots still hovering over buildings with concrete blocks, steel bars, wood bars, and more. Vimton was going to be a luxurious city, so there are also many Mr.Handys and Mrs.Nannies scattered everywhere, mostly in the first district Highrises. There are also occasions of Sentry Bots and Assaultrons appearing out of nowhere and killing settlers and creatures on sight. Creatures Settlers have spotted many creatures, but the most common creature was the Radroach. Nearby in District two a radroach nest has been built up with 100+ Radroaches housing themselves there in the nest. Yao Guai haven't been spotted yet, but to replace them are Rad-Buffalos who grew to 2x their normal size and now have three horns, with two in the same place but one in the middle, almost resembling a Triceratops. If you ever see a Rad-Buffalo you should use a powerful weapon or a syringer with tranquilizing syringes. Rad-Stags have been spotted a lot near the fourth district, which was close to one of the last nature reserves in the U.S before the bombs dropped. Rad-Stags usually go into herds of three to four to stay protected, but some people have been able to kill whole herds at once with Fatmans, BigBoys, or the reverse engineered Chinese Tactical Uranium Rifle, the CSTU. Bloatflies are common around this area too along with Bloodbugs and Big-Horners. There have also been some pre-war cases of Jackalopes spotted hopping around the city. Also there are lots of ghouls due to migration and people who were living in the W.I.P city. Deathclaws haven't been spotted yet though. Vaults Vimton was supposed to have 2 vaults, but only 1 got done, which was vault 128, it was to be a control vault due to a partnership between Ant-Tek and Vault-Tec. It was secretly going to have an experiment where... you don't do nothing between the hours of 1-2 am. This is one of the most light-hearted experiments Vault-Tec has done, but it betrayed a contract so that's not very good. The second vault was supposed to be Vault 165, it was to house one of the most horrifying experiments Vault-Tec has even seen, but the vault was never completed due to the bombs dropping. ' Settlements' There are currently no settlements as Vimton had been nuked directly about 10 times so there is a massive crater in the heart of the city and is a hellish wasteland, but around Vimton are some settlements, one is the CORDWIN settlement, with a population of around 1,700 it was the same group that emerged from Vault 128 with a G.E.C.K. It currently is a democratic monarchy and has a prime minister and a king. There is another small settlement known as "New Vimton" with a population of 5. Little is known about it since no one has made contact with New Vimton yet. Category:Montana Category:Places Category:Pre-War